¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?
by VikaDan
Summary: ¿otra vez de loca? ahora resulta que Leona me envidia... no pues como


**¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?**

Un buen día Angelzk y Luigipark iban de camino a casa de Vika, ya que ella estaba haciendo algo importante y había absorbido la gran mayoría de su tiempo, Luigi llama a la puerta y sale Inés la hermana mayor de Vika.

Inés- ¿se les ofrece algo?

Luigi- ¿esta Vika?

Angelzk- sí, queremos saber porque no fue al entrenamiento

Inés- ¬_¬ ¿se refieren a las maquinitas?

Angelzk- o/o este… Mejor dilo tú Luigi

Luigi- no, esta vez si tuvimos entrenamiento, pero ella no fue y queremos saber porque

Inés los observa por un momento y llama a su imotto, la cual grita que no la interrumpan.

Vika- ¡no estoy para nadie! ¡Dejen de molestar!

Inés- ¿aun cuando te trajeron GALLO?

Vika sale echa la… duro muy emocionada, pero, se decepciona al ver a sus compañeros.

Vika- ¬¬" ¿no que me habían traído gallo?

Inés- ¿a caso no ves que Luigi trae un gallo? Por cierto ¿para qué?

Luigi- Ralf me dijo que te lo trajera para que te despertaras más temprano y llegaras a tiempo

Vika- ja, ja. Golpearé a Ralf cuando lo vea, y ¿a que se debe su visita?

Angelzk- ¿por qué no fuiste a entrenar? Te extrañamos

Vika- estoy haciendo algo importante…

Inés- Okaa-san no la dejó ir porque tenía que ordenar su habitación

Vika- ¡cállate Inés!

Angelzk- con cosas como esas, es mejor obedecer

Vika- bueno, he terminado, lo que significa que ya me salve

Luigi- dejemos de hablar, toma el gallo Inés, nos robamos a Vika, ahora si entrenaremos duro

Inés- (con el gallo) Procura que no te la partan hermanita

Vika- -_- eso espero

En las maquinitas…

Luigi- ¡gane!

Vika- típico, saben que, me voy al karaoke, prefiero desgraciar mi garganta y mi estomago que mis manos y mi cerebro

Angelzk- ¿vemos como canta?

Luigi- va, quiero burlarme de ella

Vika entra a la cabina, escoge la canción la cual era la de Jueves de LODV (y los que no saben que es LODV es La Oreja De Vangoh)

Vika comienza a cantar, los chicos que la veían desde afuera se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que la chica castaña no cantaba mal, al finalizar la canción los chicos le aplaudieron, Angelzk con las lágrimas desbordadas y Luigi con su singular alegría.

Luigi- Vika para la academia ¡Yeah!

Angelzk- Fue hermoso ¡sniff! No sabía que cantarás así

Vika- eso agradézcanselo a mi abuela, ella me lo heredo, y por si no lo recuerdan ¡amo la música!

Luigi y Angelzk- see, se nota

En ese momento llegan Ralf y Leona, buscando a sus escuincles, para saber donde andaban y porque Vika no contestaba, grande fue su sorpresa el verlos a los tres en la cabina del karaoke y cantando varias canciones de Link Parck.

Ralf- ¡AH! Cantan peor que una batidora descompuesta

Leona- claro que no, es sólo que les falta un poco de práctica

Ralf- ¿un poco? Yo diría que bastante, Si van a guachaguachear, guachaguacheen buen ¿quieren?

Luigi- ¿a que hora llegaron?

Leona- en estos momentos ¿cambiaron sus videojuegos por el karaoke?

Angelzk- no, lo que pasa es que Vika se puso a cantar, y como nos gustó como cantó quisimos cantar con ella

Ralf- ¿de verdad? Hasta ver no creer

Luigi- enséñales Vika

Angelzk- canta esta canción Vika

Angelzk le dice algo al oído a Vika, esta sonríe y ve a Leona

Vika- eres malo Angelzk, pero, al cliente lo que pida

Vika se dirige a la maquina y selecciona la canción que su amigo le pidió, los demás tomaron asiento y Vika se vuelve a su público.

Vika- esta canción va dirigida a una chica especial… _Celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otra chica tengo Celos, Celos. Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas a otra chica tengo Celos, Celos. Cuando caminas con alguien, cuando te miras con alguien, cuando te siento feliz yo tengo Celos, tengo Celos…_

Leona- ¿y a esta que le pasa?

Angelzk- estoy satisfecho, ahora a disfrutar la canción

Ralf- Wow, no canta mal la chamaca, y esa canción me recuerda a alguien ¿verdad Leona?

Luigi- see, metámosla a un concurso de canto

Leona- ¿por qué tenía que cantar esa canción?

Después de derrochar talento, todos le aplaudieron menos Leona, le cual estaba molesta porque Vika le había dedicado la canción de Celos, Ralf les sugirió que regresaran a las maquinitas para no perder costumbre, así que todos se regresaron a los videojuegos, Luigi y Angelzk se pusieron a jugar KOF, mientras que Vika veía que hacía con tres personas, a lo que Leona respondió.

Leona- no me gustan los videojuegos

Ralf- entonces ¿Qué quieres jugar Vika?

Vika- mmm. KOF no porque a lo mejor me ganas, como el par de allá, mejor un hockey de mesa

Ralf- me parece bien

Ralf y Vika fueron hacia la mesa de hockey, y en ese momento llega Kyo y saluda a Ralf

Kyo- Hola Ralf

Ralf- ¿qué tranza Kyo?

Kyo ¿qué haces?

Ralf- voy a jugar hockey de mesa con Vika

Kyo voltea y ve a la chica castaña, el cual se acerca a ella y comienza a tratarla como si fuera una niña de cinco años.

Kyo- mira que niña tan linda (jalándole las mejillas) si lo eres, si lo eres

Vika- ¡suéltame BAKANE!

Kyo- eres una lindura

Vika- mi mamá siempre me dice cuatro cosas importantes antes de salir de casa 1 "cuando escuches música procura que no este muy alto el volumen porque dejas a la gente hablándote como loca" 2 "ve hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle" 3 "fíjate por donde caminas" y la 4 y muy importante (viendo a Kyo con una mirada asesina) "NUNCA HABLES CON BASTARNAGIS"y el último que me dijo eso sacó boleto para T.I

Ralf- ¿T.I?

Vika- Terapia Intensiva

Kyo- ¿no es linda? Tiene una mirada asesina (haciéndole cosquillas bajo la barbilla) que bonita niña

Vika estaba tan enojada que le mordió la mano a Kyo, este comenzó a gritar y trataba de quitársela de encima.

Kyo- ¡quítenmela, quítenmela!

Ralf- ¡Vika se volvió caníbal!

En ese momento va pasando Iori, Ralf y Leona tratan de quitarle a Vika, pero es inútil, cualquier intento que hacían esta lo mordía más y más fuerte, hasta que el pelirrojo dijo.

Iori- ¡Vika escupe eso! Ya lo chupo el diablo

Vika- (soltando a Kyo) :p ¡qué asco!

Kyo- ¡mocosa del demonio! ¡Estás loca o qué!

Vika- te lo había advertido, ya me enoje

Vika va hacia donde están Angelzk y Luigi, Luigi le había ganado a Angelzk y Vika retó a Luigi.

Luigi- me agrada tu entusiasmo, aun cuando sabes que vas a perder

Vika- calla y juega

Con los otros cuatro…

Leona- ¿cómo supiste que eso haría que Vika soltara a Kyo?

Iori- es lógico, a mi no me gustaría comer BASURA

Kyo- te escuche Yagami

Iori- ¿Y?

Ralf- No me gustaría ser el portador de las malas noticias, pero, miren eso

Kyo, Leona e Iori- ¡Vika le esta ganando a Luigi!

Angelzk- (llegando con ellos) se puso como loca, no sé de donde esta sacando esos combos, y… y… ¡Luigi no pasa de Chris Orochi!

Luigi- ¿cómo hiciste eso?

Vika- cuando me enojo no hay quien me pare

Luigi- ¡auxilio, se vuelve loca!

Angelzk- ¡a un lado! Inés me enseñó un método efectivo para detenerla cuando se pone así

Luigi- date prisa, esta por matarme a mi último jugador el cual es Ralf

Angelzk- ¡Vika! (sacando un chocolate) Tengo un chocolate ¿quieres?

Vika- ¿chocolate? (dejando su juego y arrebatándoselo a Angelzk) ¡mío!

Luigi- ¡fiu! La sentí cerca, ahora que esta comiendo chocolate podré matarle el resto de su equipo

Vika vuelve y con una patada por debajo mata a Ralf.

Luigi- TT_TT perdí, no puedo creerlo

Vika- como premio de consolación, te doy permiso de que le eches otra vez y mates a mi equipo

Luigi- o.O ¿de verdad? ¡Gracias! n.n

Vika- de nada, ya comí chocolate, ya soy feliz n_n

Kyo, Ralf e Iori- ¡oh que linda se ve!

Leona- ¬¬" ¡¿se puede saber que le ven? Esta más loca que 10, 000, 000, 000 de locos juntos

Kyo- ¿celosa?

Leona- ¿celosa de una niña? ¡Por favor!

Kyo- ya me voy, Shingo me anda buscando y no quiero que me encuentre, ahí se ven

Kyo se va, Ralf decide echarle una reta a Luigi, Angelzk y Vika se pusieron a bailar en la Pump it up, dejando solos a Iori y a Leona.

Leona- ¿qué tiene ella que a todos les gusta?

Iori- no lo sé, es difícil de explicar

Leona- ¿por qué?

Iori- es que… no sé, es linda, pero a la vez ruda, también es tierna y a la vez agresiva, es como si fuera dos cosas a la vez, eso la hace especial

Leona- y ¿te gusta?

Iori- gustarme, gustarme, no lo sé, ella es más pequeña que yo, pero, me agrada su actitud

Leona no entendió la respuesta de Yagami, este se marchó del lugar y en la cabeza de Leona creció el enigma.

Leona- me gustaría saber ¿qué tiene ella? Que no tenga yo…


End file.
